Little Victories
by FadingIntoYou
Summary: It's the small things, the details, that make them good at their job. In their personal lives however, it's those little details that they kept seeming to miss that gave them those moments of happiness. Wes and Travis just had to take advantage of it. STRONG T.
1. Chapter 1

FINALLY! There is a place for Common Law fic on here. I hated publishing it other places, I guess I'm just used to it here. I'm just putting it on here because I said I would, and I can finally put up the final part 3! I've been sitting on it almost a month now and I finally have the time to publish it. I may start another story, but for now it's mostly just publishing "Little Victories" again.

* * *

Slouching in his chair, Wes stared at his shoes and huffed as he checked his watch for the fourth time in about five minutes. Travis was late to therapy and it was just like him to not answer a single call or text that he had sent him in the past fifteen minutes. Wes turned his wrist over to look at his phone again and sighed. That, of course, was when Dr. Ryan chose to turn her attention to him; he just knew he was going to regret coming without Travis today. He ran a hand over the side of his neck as he glanced at her, sitting up straighter and clearing his throat.

"Wes, where's your partner?" she asked. She tilted her head inquisitively, but her eyes held some hidden amusement that he didn't quite understand. He squinted at her for a moment before answering.

"No idea, probably quieting crying babies while simultaneously flirting with their mothers," he mumbled, shifting in his chair. He checked his watch again before looking up at the couples that eyed him with interest. He thought he hid his disapproval well, but apparently he hadn't.

"What? Stop looking at me like that," he grumbled defensively, crossing his arms over his chest. He stared defiantly at each couple before resting his eyes on Dr. Ryan once again.

She looked unfazed as she folded her hands in her lap. She glanced briefly at her watch before looking at the door as a smiled flitted across her face. Wes instinctively looked over his right shoulder at the door. He had to groan at the smirk on Travis' face. It was the 'I-know-something-you-don't-know-and you're-not gonna-like-it' smirk. Wes just dragged a hand over his face and turned toward Dr. Ryan as Travis sauntered in. He didn't know when exactly he had begun to recognize Travis' facial expressions. The smirk on his face, however, ranked low compared to his 'I-need-information-or-I'll-shoot-you' smile if only because that smile he knew would make him laugh. It was contagious and dangerous all at once, for several reasons.

"Sorry I'm late, Doc, I had to pick up someone special," he said. Wes could hear the smile in his voice and cringed. "Hello to you too, Wesley, miss me?" Travis asked mockingly, pinching Wes' cheek as he came to sit down. Wes immediately swatted Travis' hand away from his face, the tips of his ears growing hot. Wes had to glare at the way Travis smiled at him as he plopped down in his chair.

"What the hell took you so long?"

"Like I said, I had to pick up someone special," he said as he waggled his eyebrows comically. Dr. Ryan suppressed a chuckle as Wes rolled his eyes and pushed Travis out of his personal space. Travis just laughed and leaned back, looking at his phone for a second when it buzzed in his hand. He looked at it with a moment of intense concentration before typing a swift reply and shoving it in his pocket. Travis eyed Dr. Ryan intently before raising his hand slightly.

"Dr. Ryan, can I be excused?" he asked sheepishly, massaging the back of his neck, immediately putting Wes on high alert. Travis only did that when he was nervous about something and when Travis was nervous, Wes almost always suffered. He turned slowly toward Travis, who raised his hands in a defensive manner, getting out of his chair.

"What did you do…?" Wes hissed, his gaze following Travis for a moment, before he too stood. He stalked over to Travis as he continued to back towards the door with an uneasy look on his face. Wes came closer to him, until Dr. Ryan's voice pulled their attention back to her for a moment.

"Boys, why don't you sit down so we can talk this out?"

"Talk what out?" Wes asked Dr. Ryan before turning back to Travis. "What the hell did you do? Dammit Travis!"

Before Travis could respond, the door swung open to allow someone in, drawing the group's focus. Immediately, Travis took off, sprinting out the open door. Wes was hot on his heels as the newcomer turned to look after their retreating figures, smiling at the threats that could be heard from the hallway.

"Don't worry, unless you hear gunfire they'll be fine," Alex said, turning around to face the group. She smiled as she shifted from one foot to the other. Dr. Ryan smiled back and motioned to one of the empty chairs.

"Why don't you have a seat, Alex? I'm sure that Wes and Travis will return as soon as they realize that they've left you alone with us." Dr. Ryan shared a secret smile with Wes' ex-wife, both aware of the…complex relationship Wes and Travis had, but there was an unspoken agreement to stay the observer.

"Well, until they do, has Wes told you about their secretive "Guys Weekend" last year?"

* * *

Sitting on the floor in front of the door to their therapy room in Dr. Ryan's office, Travis picked at the collar of his shirt. It was wrinkled because Wes had felt it necessary to grab the back of his shirt before tackling him to the ground. Travis rubbed a sore spot on his left thigh lightly, remembering the way that Wes had pushed all of his weight onto Travis' back before Travis had flipped them over. He had pinned Wes' wrists to the floor and rested all of his weight on Wes' thighs.

_"What the fuck, man? Was tackling me really necessary? That shit hurt," Travis complained loudly, lowering his voice only when the receptionist gave them a look. He stood and locked eyes with the young woman, offering his most charming smile. He lowered his voice an octave further to get her attention._

_"I'm sorry," he paused for a moment to check her name badge, "Amanda. We're just working on an exercise. We'll be out of your hair if there's a room we could use for a few minutes." He smiled, flashing all of his teeth, and Wes couldn't help but release the breath that he'd been holding. He had to admit, Travis could charm a paper bag if he chose to._

_"Oh, well…yeah of course…First door on your right," she said, batting her eyelashes at Travis. She twirled a lock of blonde hair around her finger as Travis hauled Wes off the floor. Without giving her a second glance, Travis shoved Wes down the hall and through the door, locking it behind them. He watched Wes pace for a moment before coming to an abrupt halt. Travis knew that Alex being here would… agitate Wes, but that tackle had just been rude._

_"Wes-"_

_ "What the fuck made you think bringing Alex here was a good idea?" the blonde demanded. He rested his hand son his slim hips as he stood on the other side of the table in the room. The air around Wes nearly simmered with the anger radiating from him. Travis had to suppress a grin at Wes' "angry face;" it always made him smile for some reason. It was probably because it was usually coupled with a healthy dose of swearing._

_"Wes, man, Alex asked if she could come," Travis retorted, exasperatedly throwing his hands in the air before they came to rest heavily on the table directly across from Wes. Wes just froze and leaned his hands on the table as well. He bent nearly double, lowering his head until it hit the table with a light thud. Travis smirked, knowing that he only did that when he came to some important conclusion._

_"I hate her sometimes," Wes mumbled into the wooden desk, making Travis laugh deeply before Wes raised his head to glare at him._

_"Hey, don't think you're off the hook, asshole. You're the one who brought her here-," he paused suddenly, his eyes going wide. He sent Travis a panicked look. "You brought her HERE… To therapy," he said, giving Travis a meaningful look that went unnoticed._

_"I thought that was established when you chased me…"_

_"No, idiot, she's here. With Dr. Ryan, while we're here…doing this," he said, trailing off as he gestured between them frantically. Travis finally understood Wes' meaning and felt a similar sense of doom set in._

_"Oh shit…"_

_They both raced to the other room, only to find the door locked. The door remained closed, despite the partners' banging and yelling. Travis realized that Dr. Ryan had seen this coming, only because she had to know about him being late without telling Capt. Sutton. Wes was going to kill him. They pounded on the door for a few minutes before Travis gave up and slumped to the floor. Wes followed him and huffed in irritation._

"Well, that went well," Travis said, earning a swift backhand to his abs. He coughed and nudged Wes hard enough in the ribs to earn a groan. He chuckled as he let his head thud against the door. He rested there for a moment, before turning to the left to stare at Wes, whose head was also tilted back against the door with his eyes closed. Travis watched the way Wes' Adam's apple bobbed up and down as he swallowed. He smiled slightly as Wes quickly reached up to scratch the tip of his nose before blowing out a breath and looking at Travis unflinchingly. It was almost as if he knew Travis was staring at him and that unnerved Travis to no end.

"You think Alex is telling them how much I failed as her husband?" Wes asked hesitantly, dropping his eyes to his hands, resting on the tops of his knees, drawn up to his chest. Travis mimicked his position and rested his head on his right hand as he continued to look at Wes. He stretched out his left hand to cover Wes' right, squeezing it slightly. Wes looked up swiftly; catching the gentle smile Travis sent him.

"Nah man, she's telling them you were wonderful. You guys just weren't meant to stay together; you always wanted different things," Travis pointed out, starting to pull his hand away when Wes flipped his hand over so their palms were touching. He was surprised when Wes held onto it just a little tighter.

"I just feel like she deserved better," Wes admitted softly, enjoying the feel of Travis' hand in his. They didn't touch often unless it was to hit one another, so the contact was unfamiliar, but not unwelcome.

"Alex wants a man that isn't always putting his life on the line, Wes. Now it's time that you figure out what you're looking for too" Travis told him, hoping that he wasn't overstepping any boundaries. Wes had thrown him off his game. What Travis felt wasn't a passing attraction, but not knowing where Wes stood on the matter made him skittish. He cleared his throat and that seemed to trigger the realization that Wes was still holding Travis' hand. They let go of one another and sat in silence, waiting for Dr. Ryan to open the door for them.

* * *

"Well, that was a productive session, don't you think?" Dr. Ryan asked Alex, leading the woman to the door. She was well aware that Travis and Wes were most likely right outside, and took this opportunity to get in a few words.

"I do, I just think we should have let them back in. They must think the worst," Alex said as they stood a few feet from the door.

"Believe me, Alex; this most likely brought them closer together. I usually don't exercise such unorthodox methods, but they are two of a kind."

"They must think we talked about them the entire time. It would have driven Wes crazy knowing he couldn't defend himself or disagree."

"Well, it's a good thing we didn't. It was a test for them as partners, Alex, not a punishment," Dr. Ryan said, slowly walking over to the door and unlocking it. She pulled it open cautiously in case they were leaning against it. What she found instead made her beam, the picture just too astounding for words.

In front of her, on the right wall of the hallway, sat Wes and Travis with their knees bent to the chests. What surprised and delighted her was the way Wes and Travis' heads were tilted against one another's, both trying to look at the small screen of what looked like an iPod. Just as Alex was about to pass her, she put her hand out and tilted her head, making Alex pause and take in the scene. Travis was pointing to something and smiling while Wes laughed and put his fingers over Travis' on the other side of the device. They both looked at each other and smiled slightly before noticing their audience. They didn't release each other's fingers on the iPod, but did look up at Dr. Ryan and Alex. They each took out a headphone from the pair they were sharing and started to get up.

"Have a nice time, Alex?" Wes asked. His words lacked malice, but he made a sarcastic face.

"I did actually, thank you, Travis, for letting me come with you," she said. She walked over to Travis and kissing him lightly on the cheek before waving to the doctor and leaving. Travis looked embarrassed and ran a hand over his jaw before looking at Wes. Wes looked at Alex's retreating figure with thinly veiled irritation, looking at Travis in almost the same way. Travis held his hands in front of him again.

"Hey, that was all her. I didn't even lean in to it." Wes just shook his head and punched Travis in the arm.

"Stop flirting with my ex-wife, there has to be something in therapy about that," Wes said half-heartedly.

"Don't worry, man, Alex knows you're my number one priority, pumpkin," he cooed. His eyes sparkled at Wes and lit up when he earned a chuckle in response.

"You're still an idiot," Wes claimed, waving at the doctor as he and Travis made their way out of the office.

"But I'm your idiot," Travis replied, grinning as he threw an arm over Wes' shoulders as they walked to the parking lot. Wes threw his arm around Travis' waist as they made their way to the car.

* * *

Well, for all the people that haven't yet read this I hope you enjoyed it. Part 2, since I'm just reposting it, will be up later today/tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2! Yeah, I have nothing witty to say after my day today. Enjoy, review, and let me know if I should keep writing them and any ideas you have. Help is much appreciated.

* * *

The ride from the crime scene to Alex's house or, depending on your view, Wes' old house was strangely silent. Travis found it unnerving, to say the least, especially considering the fact that the majority of time he spent with Wes consisted of arguing. He didn't see it as a welcome reprieve, but rather some sort of calm before the storm.

Before therapy, Travis had mentioned to Wes that he'd left his iPod at Alex's. Travis had planned to pick it up during the week, but the case that they had just wrapped up had left little time for anything else.

Wes sighed and started the engine, watching Travis get in and slouch in his seat. Surprisingly, Travis had been quiet for the entire ride. Wes had stayed quiet only because he was feeling off kilter in regards to Travis. He'd had a discussion earlier in the week with Alex about prior therapy sessions with Travis. He remembered exactly what he and Travis had talked about and why Alex had wanted to come to therapy so suddenly.

_"Wes, you have to find a new obsession," Alex said as she stepped around him to enter the house. Wes followed at a slower pace, rambling about fertilizer and sun exposure until he suddenly fell silent. Alex looked back to find him staring at a picture hanging at eye level in the hallway; it was one of him and Travis at a training seminar their first year together. Alex had to smile at the faraway look on Wes' face and the slight curve of his lips that gave away how much he adored the picture._

_"You know, you could just take that picture with you. It doesn't mean nearly as much to me," she said, sending him a meaningful look from the kitchen. The expression on Wes' face was unreadable._

_"I, uh…I don't have anywhere to hang it," Wes trailed off lamely, running a hand through his hair as he walked to the kitchen counter._

_"You would if you got a house…" Alex continued her dinner preparations, waiting for Wes to crack. After about five minutes, she got impatient and dove right in._

_"When are you ever going to finally admit it to yourself?" she asked bluntly. Wes looked up sharply with a hint of panic in his eyes as he struggled for the right words._

_"Admit what, Alex?" he deflected. He picked at the plant on the counter while avoiding her eyes._

_"How stupid do you really think I am Wes? It's been over two years since our divorce, why won't you just admit you had a change of heart?"_

_"A change of heart? Alex I don't know what-"_

_"You know exactly what I'm talking about. I'm talking about the fact that you feel something more than partnership towards Travis and you keep denying it." Alex stopped chopping vegetables for a moment to get a good look at Wes. She was surprised to see the absent way in which he rubbed the band of his watch while shifting from one foot to the other. It was a tell she'd picked up on over time; the rubbing of his watch calmed him, but it meant that there was more to whatever was agitating him than he was letting on._

_"Alex, I'm not having this discussion with you," he bit out, turning on his heel to head for the door. Her voice stopped him in his tracks._

_"Wes, I'm not your wife anymore. You need to admit that there's something between the two of you before you lose him to someone else," Alex said._

_Wes instantly rounded on her. "What do you mean lose him to someone else?" Wes asked heatedly. He stared at Alex with rage and worry warring in his eyes._

_"He won't wait for you forever Wes. He's been waiting almost two years. Why do you think there's a flaw in every woman he dates? He's picking all the wrong people until the right one's available."_

_"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard, Alex. Travis would never-" She held up a hand to stop his speech, turning away from him completely._

_"If you want to pretend it isn't there, that's your choice, Wes, but let Travis go. Let him find someone that's willing to love him the way he deserves. But, just so you know, I think that you're the only one who can do that for him." Alex dropped her eyes to the counter as she felt the weight of Wes' stare on her. She felt a touch of worry that she might have ruined things between them before they even had a chance to start. She heard the rustling of fabric as Wes shoved his hands in his pockets and moved closer to the counter to get her attention._

_"I can't talk about this with you Alex, no matter how much I may want to. It just doesn't seem right," he muttered softly and she just laughed._

_"Wes, I've known there was something between you two since last year. Aside from Travis, who else would you talk to?" She smiled at him and he walked around to kiss her cheek. He sighed in her ear and moved away, looking over his shoulder at her._

_"You really think all of this will work out?" he asked shyly, looking more like a young boy rather than himself. It was adorable to Alex, seeing what his feelings for Travis did to him. It was healthy she thought. He deserved the chance to be who he was without being afraid of what others may think._

_"It's you and Travis, Wes; either you'll succeed or die trying together. I don't think I could believe in anything more than you two right now," she admitted, tucking a stray hair behind her ear._

_"Why isn't this weird for you? I mean your ex-husband is into his partner…" Wes made a face as if to say it should all be too weird to even contemplate._

_"You need to move on and you need to love somebody that will love you back completely. I couldn't imagine you with anyone else anymore. Even me."_

_"Thanks, Alex, for everything."_

_"You really want to thank me? Either let me sit in on a therapy session or buy a house, Wes." She told him. He just laughed and walked out, ignoring her. The last thing he wanted was Dr. Ryan and Alex alone together…_

He shook his head as he thought about that conversation, and it had clicked that day with Travis when he'd said that Alex had asked to come. She was trying to push them together without actually pushing them together; he had to give her that, she was persistent and sneaky as smiled and chuckled as they came around the turn to see Alex's house.

"The hell are you laughing about?" Travis asked, shifting in his seat as the car came to a stop and Wes killed the engine.

"Nothing. Just thinking about something Alex said…" He got out of the car. Travis looked at him strangely before climbing out as well. Wes smiled slightly as he looked at his old house. He shook his head and made eye contact with Travis as he came up next to him. He and Travis were standing only a foot away from one another and Wes had the urge to grab Travis' hand and drag him inside. As if hearing his thoughts, Travis moved away from the car and headed toward the porch. He picked up the spare key from under a rock in one of the potted plants before sending Wes a perplexed look.

"Dude, you used to live here. I really doubt Alex exiled you to the curb, so get your ass in here." Travis turned and walked in, leaving the front door open, knowing Wes would follow him.

Wes made his way to the house at a leisurely pace, remembering word for word everything he and Alex had talked about. He closed the door softly behind him and leant against it as he noticed Travis stuck in the hallway, looking at the same picture that had stopped him almost a week ago. Travis sent him a look over his shoulder that Wes tried his hardest not to read into. He couldn't seem to help himself, though. Travis had a way of fitting a million words into a single glance and this one made Wes' stomach flip in the most exhilarating way. Travis then tilted his head slightly toward the picture, his eyes taking on a playful light as he stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Didn't expect Alex to still have this picture," he said. His voice suggested there was more there than what he was saying. Wes shoved his hands in his pockets as well, pushing off the door to stand next to Travis. Travis shifted slightly so he leant against the opposite wall of the hallway, watching Wes move closer to the picture before looking over at him.

"Yeah she, uh, told me to take it next time I was around. I just haven't decided where it'd be going since hotels frown on you putting holes in their walls" he commented, watching the way Travis' eyes lit up at that statement.

"That's funny, I actually have that picture near my bed" he murmured, moving away from Wes and into the living room where his iPod sat on a stereo dock. Wes stared after him and rubbed the heels of his hands against his eyes. At best, he was getting mixed messages from Travis and it was doing funny things to his heart rate. He always said Travis would be the death of him. Wes followed him into the living room and watched him move towards the stereo.

"Yo, Wes, you think Alex would miss her Bose if I borrowed it for, oh, a month or so?" he asked rhetorically, waggling his eyebrows as he pressed play on the remote. Wes looked at him with amusement as the middle of L.T.D.'s "(Every Time I Turn Around) Back In Love Again" floated from the stereo. It was just loud enough that Wes had to raise his voice slightly to be heard.

"Yeah, Travis, I think she'd notice. Stop regressing to your kleptomaniac roots." Travis put a hand over his heart and gave him a wounded puppy look as he danced his way across the living room towards Wes. Wes just looked at him with a flat expression, as he got closer.

"You wound me Wes, really. Plus, I don't steal; I just used to borrow things for lengthy periods of time."

"Oh yeah, I'm sure the police believed that…"

"Man, loosen up. I know you shoot the 'white boys can't jump' theory to hell, so please tell me you have some sort of rhythm." Travis made a grab for Wes' left hand but he pulled his arms back at the last second, giving Travis a look before responding.

"I thought we were just picking up your iPod and leaving?" he asked, trying to buy some time, while subtly watching the way Travis' hips moved in time to the music. He knew that Travis knew he could dance and had ever since a drunken night out after Wes' divorce had been finalized. Travis gave him a knowing look, stalking closer. Wes kept backing up until he was trapped between Travis and the kitchen counter.

Wes sucked in a breath as Travis put his hands on the counter, effectively trapping Wes between his arms. The calculated gaze he was giving Wes was making him uneasy. Travis watched Wes squirm for a minute before standing up straight and crossing his arms over his chest. His smile made Wes' stomach clench in a nerve-racking way that he secretly enjoyed. The song ended and another began, which ended Travis' attention to Wes. He stepped back and started dancing, lost in the song. It irritated Wes that Travis was so easily distracted. A relationship with Travis might kill him, but at least he would have some sort of answer. This, whatever it was, was worse than having an answer one way or the other.

He tried to grab Travis' shoulder but he just dipped his shoulder and kept dancing, singing along to the song and waving his hands in the air. Wes tried to keep his grin at bay, but Travis kept moving and he had to laugh. As he watched him dance, Wes made a quick grab for the remote in Travis' left hand. Travis sent him an outraged look for a moment before he continued dancing.

Before talking to Alex, he would have never even considered telling Travis anything. But, Wes reasoned, if Travis really did want to be with him, they couldn't keep sidestepping the issue.

He pressed pause on the remote and Travis looked over at him sharply, silently questioning his sanity.

"Dude-"

"Shut up Travis and sit down, will you?" Wes asked, running a hand over his face and avoiding Travis' gaze. He was really going to do it, and it made him want to throw up. Travis looked at him cautiously, sitting on the stool at the counter. The height of the stool meant that Travis was only slightly shorter than Wes when he came to stand in front of him.

"Something wrong, man? You're starting to freak me out-" Wes rolled his eyes and immediately threw the remote on the couch behind him. He grabbed Travis' face just under the jaw with both hands. His heart pounded fiercely and his ears burned with a mixture of arousal and embarrassment. Travis immediately shut up and froze, not sure what to make of the whole situation.

"Getting you to shut up is fucking impossible, did you know that?" Wes asked, watching the way Travis swallowed nervously and nodded slightly. The feeling of his hands moving with Travis' head amused Wes, despite the nerves settling in his gut at the fact that Travis was finally silent. He smiled and laughed; watching the way Travis just stared at him blankly.

"Wes, what are you-?"

Wes blew out a breath and pulled Travis' face slightly up towards his, his lips going to press a kiss at the corner of his mouth. Travis' eyes widened comically and his breathing increased. Wes smiled against his skin as he went to kiss the other corner of his mouth, holding his lips there a second longer before he pulled back a few inches to gauge Travis' reaction. Travis had his eyes closed and his hands fisted on his thighs, the knuckles white. Wes watched the muscles of his face move, but Travis kept his eyes shut. Wes dropped his hands immediately and started to freak out, thinking that Travis' stillness meant that it was a mistake. He shut his eyes and covered his face briefly before opening his mouth.

"Travis…Ah, fuck, can we just forget I-" His apology was cut short by Travis standing up suddenly. He stared intently at Wes with an almost predatory glint in his eyes. He moved into Wes' personal space. Wes backed up again until the back of his legs hit the other barstool. He sat down on it with a thump, giving Travis the height advantage this time. Wes looked up and tried to read the look Travis was giving him.

"What made you kiss me?" Travis asked. Wes hung his head in embarrassment and stayed silent. Travis repeated his question, but Wes remained silent, and it started to piss Travis off. The least Wes could do was answer his damn questions, considering the fact that he had changed the game by kissing him. Travis was shocked to say the least, but it didn't mean that he hadn't enjoyed it.

Honestly, it was just the fear that Wes was fucking with him that gave him pause. After a few seconds of silence, Travis took his hands and placed them on either side of Wes' neck under his ears, and Wes' head shot up. Their eyes met and Travis could feel Wes' pulse jumping under his fingers. It made him smile slightly because, at least, he wasn't the only one affected by this.

"I may not be able to shut up, but you are so fucking stubborn sometimes," Travis commented, relief flooding him as some fire returned to Wes' eyes.

"No shit, you think you're easy-"

Travis interrupted him by pressing his lips against Wes', the words swallowed by their shared intake of breath. Travis pushed his fingers back through the hair at the nape of Wes' neck to angle his head back slightly, giving him leverage to deepen the kiss. Wes slowly parted his legs, hooking his thumbs through the belt loops of Travis' jeans to pull him even closer. Travis let Wes pull him closer, their chests brushing against one another's as Travis dropped his hands to Wes' shoulders, slowly pushing the blazer off. Wes released Travis' jeans to shrug off his arms out, letting the blazer fall onto the couch. He ran his hands over Travis' chest, pushing his hands inside the leather jacket. This forced Travis to let go of him in order to pull the jacket off and throw it somewhere behind him. Travis returned his hands to the back of Wes' neck, cupping it tenderly as his fingers lightly kneaded his scalp. Wes moaned into the kiss, making Travis shiver when Wes opened his mouth to swipe his tongue over Travis' bottom lip.

"What are we doing?" Travis mumbled against Wes' lips, quickly moving to press his lips to his jaw in a multitude of light kisses.

"We're making out, idiot," Wes panted, pulling Travis back to his mouth with a renewed passion.

He immediately pulled Travis' bottom lip into his mouth, sucking on it gently as he felt Travis groan in response. At the sound, something snapped in Wes, causing him to tug on Travis' bottom lip with his teeth slowly. He switched to the upper lip as Travis pulled him closer. Wes placed his hands back on Travis' sides, bunching the shirt he found there in his hands, deliberately sliding his fingers under the fabric to rest on bare skin. In return, Travis dragged his fingers from the back of Wes' neck to the collar of his shirt, gently unbuttoning the first button. Travis pulled away from Wes to meet his eyes, pleased to see the way Wes' eyes were hooded and his lips were red and swollen.

He leant down for another kiss, but Wes surprised him by pinching his hip. Travis gasped into Wes' mouth, giving him the opportunity to slip his tongue into Travis' mouth. Wes groaned this time, sliding his tongue against Travis' as he opened his mouth wider. Travis worked on the rest of the buttons on Wes' shirt, leaving it open as he pressed his hands against the bare skin of his back. Wes dragged his nails over Travis' hips, causing him to buck into him when they finally broke apart. Wes watched the usually bright blue of Travis' eyes deepen as his pupils dilated. They didn't release each other; Wes kept his hands on Travis' sides as Travis placed his hands under Wes' jaw. Wes had to restrain himself from tackling Travis when his tongue snuck out to lick his swollen lower lip and he smirked sexily at Wes.

"Who knew you had it in you?" Travis said huskily, swiping his thumb under his lower lip sensually before returning his hand to Wes' neck. Wes just smirked, but it quickly turned into a pant when Travis raked his blunt nails over the sensitive skin under his left ear. Travis leant in closer, his nose running along Wes' jaw as his breathing increased and the puffs of air fanned over his shoulder.

"Did I find a sensitive spot, Wesley?" Travis did it again but this time he used his teeth, and he was rewarded with a shiver and a muttered curse as Wes dug his fingers into his back.

"Fuck, Travis," he said as his head fell to Travis' shoulder. Travis soothed the sting of his teeth with his tongue. Wes pulled away from Travis' mouth for a moment before dragging the hands that were resting on his back to his belt buckle. He felt Travis curse and he laughed, tugging slightly at the metal keeping his pants up.

"Did I do something, Travis?" Wes smirked at the way Travis closed his eyes briefly, trying and failing to regulate his breathing. Travis dipped his head to press his lips against Wes'. They were lost in one another again. Wes used Travis' belt buckle to pull him closer as Travis pushed Wes' unbuttoned shirt from his shoulders, the shirt bunching at his elbows as his and Travis' tongues battled for dominance. They were so enthralled with one another that they hadn't heard the front door over their heavy breathing and groans.

"Oh my God…" Alex said, clapping a hand over her mouth as they separated. They sent her simultaneous baffled looks, as if wondering why she was there. She crossed her arms over her chest, staring at them while biting her tongue to keep from embarrassing them.

"Not to ruin the moment, but could you guys not make out in my living room?" she asked as she smiled cheekily, satisfied at the flushed that crept up Wes' neck and the way Travis cleared his throat and smiled self-consciously. She looked to her left and right, but they didn't move until she looked pointedly at them.

"Continue this at home, Travis, or go back to the hotel with Wes. But please, can you guys refrain from undressing here?" She swept her hand around the room, shaking her head at the discarded blazer and jacket, and the fact the Wes had yet to put his shirt back on. Travis and Wes finally let go of one another as they gathered their clothes.

Alex told them that she wanted them to be gone by the time she was out of the shower; she had a date later that night. Before she had the chance to leave the room, Travis went to gather his iPod while Wes caught her by the arm. She turned and rolled her eyes, the smile coming out because this was the most disorganized she had seen Wes in years.

"Alex, thanks…for everything." He pulled on his shirt and began buttoning it.

"You've said that already this week. Don't thank me, but never do that in my living room again,_please_. I support you guys completely, but if you don't want to be interrupted-"

"I know, I know. Get a house or stay locked in a hotel or trailer. I get it," he muttered, the flush still lingering on the tips of his ears. His shirt buttoned, Wes shrugged into his blazer.

"Good, I'm glad you guys are giving it a try. You'll be good for each other."

"You think?" Before Alex could answer, Travis came up and threw an arm over Wes' shoulders.

"Of course she thinks that, she's the smart one, remember?" Wes glared at him before elbowing him in the side and shoving him towards the door.

"Bye guys. Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

Travis and Wes looked down and then at each other. The mortification was evident on both of their faces because Alex was calling them out explicitly. It was clear that she knew exactly what they would rather be doing at the moment.

"Bye Alex," Travis yelled over his shoulder as Wes pushed him towards the door. Wes stopped briefly to grab the picture of the two of them off the wall, smiling at Alex before disappearing outside.

* * *

I Liked it, hope the same can be said for you. Stick around for part 3.


	3. Chapter 3

Here we are people, last chapter. I loved this first story, and I know I'm leaning towards writing a second. Read on and enjoy.

* * *

As Wes leaned against the cabinet, across from him Travis leant back against his bed. The partners regarded one another. Their gaze met and held; the air was charged, but silent, as each waited for the other to start their much-needed conversation.

"You know that if you keep staring at me, I'm going to jump you, right?" Travis muttered, tilting his left hand to look at his watch before returning his gaze to his partner. Wes stayed silent, but smirked and winked at Travis before folding his arms over his chest.

"That's just mean, man," Travis groaned, leaning forward to rest his arms on his thighs. He cradled his head in his hands.

"No," Wes countered. "Mean would be me trying to have this conversation with you with my shirt off." Travis covered his face with his hands. The bed dipped as Wes sat down as close as humanly possible to him.

"You know what?" Travis asked, sitting upright once more. "Can we just talk tomorrow? I can't even think straight and-" He turned towards Wes as he spoke before he was cut off.

Wes leaned in and kissed him, his lips warm and comforting. Travis laid his hand on Wes' thigh as they kissed. With his free hand, he cupped Wes' face to keep him in place. Wes put his hand over Travis' on his thigh and leaned into him, taking solace in the warmth of his body seeping through his shirt. Wes smiled into the kiss. After a few moments, they had to break away for air because they were both laughing.

"You did that on purpose," Travis accused Wes teasingly, flipping his hand over to thread their fingers together.

"Maybe. Or maybe I couldn't resist," Wes said, running his free hand through his hair. The admission made Travis sit up straighter and his eyes light up. Travis knew it must have been hard for Wes to admit something so freely, and it made him feel better that they were close enough for Wes to trust him this way.

"Wes, you know nothing's gonna change right?" Wes froze for a moment before attempting to pull his hand from Travis' grasp. Travis, however, had anticipated the movement and held on that much tighter, using the hand on his face to keep Wes from looking away.

"Hey, I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that we're still going to argue, throw things, and be complete assholes, but don't think that I don't mean all of this."

"Alright, I believe you," Wes said. Travis wasn't entirely convinced.

"Well I guess one thing will change; when we fight at work, can we just find a closet and resolve it rather than you tackling me onto tile again? That shit hurt like a motherfucker, my bruises are still fading." Wes laughed wholeheartedly, earning himself a glare. Travis' frown eventually softened because he liked the way Wes' eyes got bright when he was genuinely happy. It made Travis want to jump him again. As if Wes could read his mind, he stopped laughing and looked at Travis for a minute.

"You were right, this time you need to stop looking at me like that," Wes murmured, their faces moving closer until their breath mingled.

"You know, I think we've talked enough," Travis stated. He moved slightly closer, close enough to see the different flecks of blue in Wes' eyes.

"I disagree, I think there're a few things that still need to be decided," Wes replied. He bumped his nose against Travis' teasingly before pulling back slightly. Travis sighed and nodded, but moved closer to Wes.

"You have one minute to make your case counselor," Travis teased, kissing the corner of Wes' mouth. Wes took a deep breath and started rattling things off.

"First, we tell no one at the precinct except the Captain." Travis kissed the other side of his mouth and nodded, murmuring his approval.

"Second, we tell Dr. Ryan, so they're both aware we can still function and do our jobs together."

"Definitely," Travis agreed, holding Wes' head in place as he kissed right below his left ear. He felt the way Wes trembled and his pulse jumped under his lips as he made his way down his neck.

"And…uh…shit, third..." Wes trailed off when he felt the way Travis was moving his collar to gain access to the spot between his neck and shoulder, sucking lightly on the skin there. Wes knew there were more things they had to cover, but none of them seemed to matter at the moment.

"Time's up, Wes. You good?" Travis asked, moving back up his neck to catch his earlobe between his teeth and give it a little nip that made Wes grip his hand tighter.

"Oh I'm sure there's more, but it can wait until tomorrow."

Travis paused in his attention to Wes' neck for a second, backing away as he untangled their fingers and took off his shirt. Wes' eyes immediately dropped to his chest, roaming the smooth skin as Travis threw his shirt on the floor.

"Wes, I'm tired as hell and we have to see Dr. Ryan on our one day off…We need sleep."

Wes immediately stood up, running his hands over his shirt and pants, feeling for his keys. Travis stood too and grabbed Wes' arm to turn him back towards him. Wes almost bumped heads with him, but froze when Travis began pushing his blazer off and unbuttoning his shirt again.

"I thought you said-"

"I know what I said; it doesn't mean you have to leave, though. I'd bet my bike that you have a change of clothes in your car. So, stay. We can either talk some more in the morning or not, but I want you to stay." Travis carefully pushed the shirt off his partner's shoulders, watching the way Wes let it fall right over his arms and onto the floor.

"This is insane," Wes said. He shut up when Travis unzipped his pants on his way to his bathroom.

"You can change in there, I'll change in here, sweetheart. I know how you are about your figure," Travis teased from behind the door. Wes just shook his head as he went through the nearest drawer, finding a pair of blood red, drawstring pajama pants. He changed quickly, foregoing a shirt out of habit. Just as he was finishing up tying the pants so they hung right on his hips, Travis stepped out of the bathroom in a pair of hunter green pajama pants. He looked Wes over for a minute, devouring the sight of Wes in his clothing.

"Not sure I thought this through…" Travis commented, coming to stand a few feet from Wes.

"Well, too late now. We're sleeping and then seeing Dr. Ryan in the morning. What we do after that," Wes said, suppressing a smile at the wicked grin on Travis' face, "is up to us. I have a feeling you won't be thinking what you're thinking now after we talk this to death with Dr. Ryan" Travis nodded slightly, aware that their therapist had a tendency to be quite nosy.

"Alright, well on that note, get in" Travis motioned to his bed, and Wes just looked at him. Travis gave him a look but he didn't budge. Finally, Travis huffed and climbed in, holding the blanket open for Wes. "If you don't get in bed in the next ten seconds, you're sleeping in a lawn chair outside," he said threateningly.

Wes immediately got into bed, careful to keep some distance between them as he kept his back to Travis. He gradually began to relax. When he felt Travis shift, he turned over to see Travis lying on his back with his right arm behind his head and the other resting on his abs.

"I thought you said we needed to sleep," Wes mumbled, propping his head on his fist as he stared at Travis. Travis didn't say anything for some time, but continued to stare at the ceiling of the trailer, almost as if he were looking for something.

"Travis talk to me," Wes sighed, turning over completely to lie on his stomach, his head resting on his arms on the pillow.

"If someone would have told me last week that you'd be in bed with me, I would have fucked them up for screwing with me. I guess what I want to know is how you got to this point." Travis admitted, looking over at him with genuine curiosity. Wes took a deep breath and told him the truth.

"Honestly, I think I've known for a while. I just didn't face it until Alex basically beat me over the head with the idea." Travis smiled and nodded, satisfied with that answer for now.

"Remind me to thank Alex," Travis muttered some time later when Wes was almost ready to fall asleep.

"Yeah sure, now go to bed," Wes said drowsily, throwing an arm over Travis' stomach and settling in against his left shoulder. Travis shifted to get comfortable and took a deep breath, enjoying Wes' weight against his side. He dozed off almost immediately.

* * *

A sharp knock on the door of his trailer jolted Travis from his pleasant dreams. He all but growled, irritated by the interruption to his sleep. He began to throw off his blanket so he could go and rip his guest a new one, but paused at the warm weight of Wes' arm over his stomach. It brought a smile to his face to know that the events of yesterday had indeed taken place. Wes slept on, undisturbed by the noise of their unwanted guest. Travis tried to climb gingerly over Wes, but had to straddle his waist in order to get around him in such a small space. Just as he was about to climb over Wes and off the bed, the person at the door knocked particularly hard. The unexpected sound made Travis jump and slam his hands down on either side of Wes, waking him. He froze above the blonde, watching the way his eyes fluttered open momentarily. Wes gave him a goofy grin as he placed his warm hands on Travis' hips.

"Not a bad way to wake up," he stated, still half asleep. Travis smiled down at him.

"Someone's banging on the door, so you have to let me go sometime," he pointed out. Wes ignored the statement in favor of pulling Travis down to him and kissing him heatedly. Travis struggled to ignore the repeated knocking on his door. He pulled away from Wes after a few more blissful seconds; a contented look crossing Wes' face.

"Hold that thought," Travis said, kissing Wes again quickly before getting off the bed. He tripped over his shoes as he went to throw the door open. The sight that greeted him made him squeak and jump, looking between his bed and the door rapidly before settling his eyes on his guest. His right hand kneaded his neck in embarrassment, and he made a multitude of faces before settling on a charming smile as Dr. Ryan looked at him oddly.

"Dr. Ryan," Travis said, loudly enough to get Wes' attention. He saw panic in Wes' eyes before his expression turned indifferent. "How are you? What, uh, what are you doing here?" He made some vague motion with his hands and she smiled politely at his peculiar behavior.

"You mean aside from checking on you since you and Wes missed your session," she paused to look at her watch, "3 hours ago? Not a lot I suppose," she retorted. Travis just kept smiling.

"Yeah, about that…Wes and I were working a case and had to wrap it up-"

"Oh, I'm aware of your case, and the fact that it was done early in the afternoon yesterday. What I don't know is why you missed your session and why Wes won't pick up his phone." She dialed the number. Travis made a face and put his hand over his eyes when the stupid ringtone could be heard from his bed. Dr. Ryan looked at him in surprise before stepping onto the stairs of his trailer, forcing Travis to back inside. When she saw Wes sitting in bed checking his phone, she looked back and forth between the two of them. She wondered silently if and when they would have filled her in.

"You see, Doc, we forgot to set our alarms last night. That's why we missed our session this morning," Wes said calmly. He kept his eyes on his Blackberry.

"Alright, but that doesn't explain why the both of you weren't there…" she looked pointedly at Travis, who looked everywhere but at her. He groaned when Wes stood up and walked over to them in the doorway.

"Well, you see Dr. Ryan-" Wes was silenced by the cool hand that she laid on the right side of his neck. Her thumb touched the opposite side of his chin and tilted his head back so she could examine the left side of his neck. Travis' face grew hot as Dr. Ryan ran a manicured finger over the light bruise just under Wes' ear. Wes could feel his face and neck flame with embarrassment at the thought of being caught red handed. Dr. Ryan hummed quietly, but her eyes held a faint spark of amusement when she finally released Wes.

"I think I know exactly why both of you were missing and what you were doing…" She smiled and looked between the two partners, trying to hold back her laughter. They both looked like guilty school children. Wes stared down at his bare feet and turned his phone over in his hands while Travis leant against his sink and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Look Dr. Ryan-" She held up her hand to keep Wes from speaking and moved towards the door.

"I assume both of you are aware that I need to tell Capt. Sutton about your…" she trailed off purposefully, waiting for a classification of their status.

"Relationship," they both claimed. They shared an intimate look while she watched.

"Right, I'll make sure he's aware. Do keep in mind that now you both have to participate in all of the activities in therapy since you no longer can claim you're 'just partners,'" she stated, walking out of the trailer with a grin on her face. Standing in the doorway next to each other, they watched her go. They were confused by how easy she was making it on them.

"If I'd known that was all she had to say, I would have let her wait outside awhile," Travis commented, his eyes running over Wes as Wes laughed.

* * *

Well, that's my first completed Common Law fic. I hope you all enjoyed it and let me know what you think. I'd like to write more for this pair, so any and all suggestions would be helpful. Either leave it in a comment, a message, or on my Tumblr Fading-into-you.


End file.
